TaintedCorrupt
by AliceStrangely
Summary: What happens when brotherly looking teens beg a certain Red and silver haired duo to crash in their suite for the night? They're make it worth your while, that's for sure. Yaoi Foursome DONE
1. Chapter 1

CS: I'm back with a new story! It's only been like 3, 4 years? Dang. Well it's a short two shot story. RxS AxRo. AxS RxRo and a little SxRo. Yep.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the square enix empire. I merely write pathetic sexy stories about their characters. I OWN NOTHING!

***

"Excuse me."

Axel turned around from his spot in line to find, perhaps the hottest kid on the planet. There he stood blonde hair styled in a cowlick fashion blue eyes dancing in the hotel's lobby's lighting. He wore tight blue pants that were covered in chains and straps. His also skin tight black tee that exposed his midriff. It had the words TAINTED in sketchy white letters. His feet covered in black boots that stopped at his knee.

He was speechless at the sight but kept a cool composure, smiling and leaning down a little to meet beautiful, gorgeous eye to eye level.

"Yes, beautiful?"

The boy smirked at the comment, obviously accustomed to the title many before had clamed him as, "If it's not too much trouble do you think me and my friend could crash in your room for the night?"

"Friend?"

The mysterious boy turned and motioned for an identical beauty with spiky burnet hair over. He was clad in almost identical punkish apparel. Only his pants were flaming red and His white shirt said CORRUPT in black letters. He walked over entwining his fingers within the blondes.

"Oh, your _friend_. You've got good taste in friends."

The burnet giggled, "He's a funny one Roxy. Did he say if we could crash with him tonight?"

"Not yep Sor-Sor. I'm asking him now." He stole a quick kiss on his cheek that made the boy giggle again and bump him playfully on with his hip. "So, how bout it will it be okay?"

"I don't know…" Axel trailed. Of course he wanted nothing more than for the two to 'crash' with him in his suite. He was merely teasing them with the hopes of a few pleas.

"Oh, pretty please! We'll make it worth your while…" the burnet pleaded his identical blue eyes looking pathetic and seductive at the same time.

Bingo! Two, count'em TWO, total cuteys *Most probably gay kinky cuteys* were begging to spend the night with him! Wait till he told Riku-oh shit-Riku!

"It's fine with me loves, its just…"

"It's just what?" the two inquired.

"It's just I'm not bunking alone. You see my friend-"

"Axel!"

The three turned toward the darkly clad platinum blonde approaching them. A tight black Vintage top and coolly tattered dark denims that draped across a pair of black and white Vans. He scanned the situation before him. A grinning red head talking to a, what appeared to be a bad ass blonde holding hands with a blushing burnet who could probably pass as a chick. His eyes went back to Axel and cocked a eyebrow.

"Riku, I'd like you to meet, oh I'm sorry I never got your names."

The blonde smirked, "Roxas, and this is Sora." His other said nothing but blushed harder at the mention of his name.

"Roxas and Sora." Axel repeated slowly now beaming like a pervert about to get some head.

"Axel, what's going on?" Riku asked eyeing the could be brothers up and down.

"You see Ri, these two need a place to crash for the night, so I thought they could stay with us."

Riku sighed. Of course Axel was forever quickly agreeing to anything that could possibly lead to sex. It was up to him to think things thoroughly. He turned to the blonde, since he seemed to be the Seme in the relationship, if you could call it that.

"Why can't you get your own rooms?"

"We were going to get our own with my cousin but he started making all this sick passes at Sora here," he grabbed him by his waist protectively. "And when he refused he kicked him out and I followed. He was suppose to pay for us."

Riku looked at the burnet for any sign of fiction, he looked somber enough. With his cute little eyes looking at the floor his tiny foot tapping behind him.

"I don't know…"

"What!" Axel grabbed him and turned away from the orphaned teens. He slug a long arm around his shoulder. "Riku, bud, dumbass! Do you actual hear yourself right now? Two fine ass boys are begging to spend the night with us. Alone, sharing our beds. Changing in front of our eyes!"

"_Axel, don't you think it's a little too easy?" _

"_How do you mean?"_

"_Look at'em." _

_The two turned to find Roxas tickling and groping Sora, who was giggling girlishly as he tired uselessly to make him stop. _

_The two returned to their private conversation, "Aren't they a little too perfect?" _

"_No, maybe they're just happy fun people. Fun…kinky people-"_

"_Axel! Focus!"_

"_I don't see the harm in letting them stay one night."_

"_You don't just let total strangers into your room. Especially when they have TAINTED and CORRUPT on their shirts." _

"_They're band names! Tainted and Corrupt are playing close by tomorrow night. They're probably here for the show. Got a ride from Roxy's cuz, Sor-Sor got molested and now their here penniless for the night." _

_Riku took another look at the suspects. Something about them just seemed…off. He couldn't really tell what it was exactly though. _

_Axel smiled he was slowly but surely winning over the teen. Ever since the two were children Riku had always been the cautious thinker always thinking of worst case scenarios rather than letting loose and having fun like he did. He leaned down, "They said they'd make it worth our while."_

_His head snapped toward the red head, "They did not!" He whispered loudly in pure disbelief._

_Bingo! "Oh but they did, Ri. The cute brunet, Sora did." Riku took one more look at the two and thought as the approached the desk. There was a cute mullet haired blonde sitting at the desk, most likely working here to earn some extra cash for the up coming concerts._

"_Hello welcome to the Papou Hotel. How long will you be staying?" _

_Riku heaved a sigh, "Just for the night, please."_

"_How many rooms?" The blonde inquired noting the two hopeful looking teens behind them._

_Riku was about to respond but Axel cut in and answered for him, "Just one my good man! One room with 2 beds will be fine." _

_The platinum blonde shook his head, always quick to decide. _

_****_

_CS: Well, part one is finished now on to the final chapter! _

_Remember Reviews make me happy. :D_


	2. END

CS: Second part, hot yaoi underway. Let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I do NO own KH in any shape or form. Seriously, I don't. Square enix does.

*****

How did it end up like this.

After the key was distributed the Four went up to their room. Axel clinging to the Blonde haired, Roxas which left Sora to Riku. He didn't know how or when the young boy eased in and entangled his hand with his own. He talked so much! About how excited he was for the concert and how he loved Traverse Town. Apparently he was from the Islands. Which in of its self was sexy. Beach Babe.

As the boy continued to talk his ear off, Riku looked in front of him to find Axel hunched over whispering into the blondes ear, hand clearly groping his ass from within the tight blue trousers.

Axel. Always quick to fuck.

By the looks of it, Roxas wasn't resisting. In fact his own hand stroked Axel's as if he was attempting to shoving it deeper in. Riku rolled his eyes.

When they arrived at their room Riku unlocked the door, since he DID pay for it and because a certain red head was too engrossed in making out with a fast moving blonde by the door.

They stepped inside to find a decent two bed room, equipped with a small kitchen living area and one bathroom. Sora grabbed Roxas's hand, "Come on Roxy let's go take a bath!" They quickly made their way to the back to occupy the space.

Riku and Axel followed into the bedroom just in time to see the bathroom door slam shut. Riku took a seat in a leather chair as Axel plumped down on one of the beds. "Oh my GOD! How great is this, yo!" The red head exclaimed.

"What are you getting all excited for?"

Axel gave him a quizzical look as if to say, 'why AREN"T you getting exciting'. He smirked and lay his head down behind his head. "You just haven't taken yours out for a spin yet."

"They're people not cars Axel."

"If you kissed Sora, you'd know what I mean." He brought a finger to his lip tracing it. "Damn, that kid's a good as kisser. A pro, yo. And they were so soft, crazy soft. Everything! Never smacked an ass that soft."

"Hmph." Riku had to admit Sora's hands were incredibly soft also, like velveteen.

Sounds of giggles and splashes were heard from within the private quarters. The two obviously enjoying the wash up.

"Do you-"

Axel turned to Riku, "Do you buy their story?"

"Heh?"

"Seriously, I mean for a pair of young boys who aren't even from here be abandoned, one almost raped to be this care fee and easy is a little fishy…"

"Ugh! Riku, please don't ruin this for me!"

He rolled over so he didn't have to see the rain that yet again was threatening to pour on his parade. His kinky hot sex parade.

"Seriously Axe, most kids their age would freak out. Not take it as a joke!"

It was at that moment Roxas and Sora emerged from the bath room steamy and wet. Only their trousers hung loosely on their slender hips. Their chest and body's surprisingly toned and shaped, their skin tanned from years of sun and moist from the bath.

"Sorry we took so long," Roxas went to take a seat next to, or rather on the Red head. His firm butt resting on the crotch of the other, while as Sora took a seat alongside Riku on the left arm of the chair slender legs crossed and hanging daintily.

"Did you miss me?" The blonde inquired lips barely touching Axel's, his breath coating them with every word. "You have no idea." Was Axel's last response as he closed the distance between them. They tongues tangling in an open mouth kiss that Riku and Sora were force to watch. Axel flipped the teen over restricting his hands above his head as his other found his way within his pants. Roxas writhed and moaned with pleasure as Axel descended down his neck, nipping and claiming newfound flesh as his own.

Riku didn't want to watch but it was like watching porn: addicting. His eyes followed every movement and savored each moan that erupted from the bed. He felt his pants tighten slightly.

"They look good together."

He was snapped out of his hypnosis to turn to the burnet perched like a innocent child by the windowsill gazing thoughtfully out at the scenery, rather than some shota shit.

"They look like they fit together…like they're perfect for each other."

Riku looked back at the two, to see Axel completely strip down Roxas, viciously tearing his pants from his hips. Surprise, Surprise: no underwear. Riku's eyebrows raised as did his dick at the sight of a fully naked Roxas. His whole body blushing. Axel murmured something along the lines of 'Holy Hell' and preceded to position the teen to his own desired pose. He flipped him over so he now stood on all fours as he revealed his own prize and inserted with one swift thrust. Roxas let out a cry of both pain and pleasure, that sent shivers down Riku's spine.

"I wonder…"

Riku slowly turned back toward the boy, as moans and cries erupted from the blondes lips and curses from the Red heads. "I wonder if we'd look good together…" Sora's eyes changed after those words, clouded with lust and need. He leaned over and began to nip at Riku's pale skin playfully. His hand findings Riku's problem. Riku jumped at the contact at such a tender area. "Sora…" he breathed as the teen's hands began kneading and fondling his dick tongue tracing the shell of his ear. "Riku, can we fit together like those two?"

Again sea green eyes lazily trailed to the couple on the bed, Roxas get the hell fucked out him now on his back legs held wide as Axel rammed him from underneath. Roxas screamed in bliss with every hard thrust, his own dick red was thumping against his stomach. He begged for more.

Riku was always the type to think things thoroughly. For starters, Sora was a total stranger. Who knew what kind of disease he was crawling with.

He felt Sora's hand squeeze tightly around his member.

…The boy was far too suspicious. Acting all happy go lucky when he as almost raped by his friend's cousin.

The brunet slipped into his lap unbuttoning his button up shirt. Soft hands stroking his chest.

……Er, there WAS an age difference! Sorta.

"Riku." Sora breathed softly. Begging. Damn it. Was Riku's final thought as he connected his lips to the others engaging in a sweet kiss.

Riku quickly summed up that he had known Sora long enough that he was no longer a stranger since they did engage in a _long _conversation. That perhaps the two teens were happy to look pass the hurt and fear that lay deeper inside. And besides Riku only looked 1 or 2 years older than the boy, so it wasn't illegal…

Riku's hand devoured Sora's flesh, feeling the tone body and settling on his flaming ass. His lips fell off his and trailed down his neck. "Riku," said boy found his way back up to Sora's ear whispering huskily, "I'll be if you want to be." Sora kissed Riku all over for the comment, "Riku, let me pleasure you." He slowly dragged his body down in between his legs spreading them as he used his mouth to unzip his pants, with Riku watching every step of the way.

The 'innocence' pulled out Riku's extension and couldn't help but moan at the sight of it.

"You like it?" Riku teased a cocky smirk (wow that a terrible place for that word) upon his face. Sora could only nod as he proceeded to take the prize into his mouth, all the way in till it touched the back of his throat.

Riku, not expecting to be deep throated hissed and grabbed on to the soft brown locks as his head began to bob up and down. Riku's head began to spin, the fell of the boys tongue and teeth grazing his member was unbearable. He needed to release and it had to be inside of Sora. He pulled the boy away saliva dripping from his lips as he panted , eyes half lidded. "Present yourself to me."

And odd phrase but Sora was quick to oblige nonetheless as he hastily removed his red trousers, he too nude beneath the fabric, and positioned himself so his top half lay on the floor and his bottom was high in the air. Riku took in the picture, pure ecstasy took over his whole body. "Riku…take me…"

Riku stood behind the youth on his knees and pushed into the forbidden carven earning mewls of encouragement from the teen. "I'm not hurting you am I?" Sora's heart skipped a beat. But merely shook his head not able to respond.

When he was fully in he moaned at the sensation, as he began his friction between he and Sora. Sora moaned and bucked backwards to push in deeper. "Looking good Ri." Riku turned toward the bed to see Roxas on his back this time touching the bed as Axel sat in front of him pounding away, sweat working over his body.

It didn't take long before Riku change his position with Sora himself. Pulling him up into his lap and pushing him up and down on his member, forcing him to ride him. Sora only help by grinding his hips and slapping his ass up and down.

"Ah~Riku! God! You're so…I can't…Ah…more…please! Riku…" Sora now only responding in one worded fragments.

Riku was close to the end, till he heard Roxas scream out in the loudest cry he'd ever heard. He looked over to find his dick spurting his seed up into the air landing on Axel's chest. His head now was hanging off the bed his eyes settled on his friends his own 'milk' scattered on his face as Axel continued to pound away before jizzing inside of the teen and even then he didn't stop immediately.

"Whoa…that was fun…" He continued to stare as Riku continued to pump the body up and down on his shaft. Hitting the sweet spot each time, which in return earned him a loud, "RIKU!" every so often. The burnet was so overcome with so much unkept pleasurable emotion racking over his small frame the only thing he could do was touch himself. Finger trailing over his chest and nipples down to his own problem where he began to stroke it to match Riku's quickening pace.

"Ooh, that looks interesting."

Roxas pulled out of Axel and flipped off the bed crawling toward his other. Taking his length into his warm hands stroking it and squeezing to make the burnet moan louder at the sensation of one pounding and the other pumping. He took Roxas by the chin and licked away all the cum that lingered on his flawless face. Roxas took Sora into a kiss to taste his own essence. The two moaned in a pure harmony, Roxas's hand never leaving the other's extension the sight of it all pushed Riku over and he exploded within the boy, crying out his name. Roxas quickly covered Sora's dick with his mouth to catch all that he had to offer, as he cried out and spasmed.

Axel walked over to the three hand on his dick, jacking off at the sight his own left over cum acting as a lubricant. He pressed his foot on the ass of the blonde who continued to suck off his friend. He pressed firmly for a small river of white Axel juice to drip down his crack. Sora noticed the substance scaling down his leg and removed himself from Riku crawling behind him and licking it off clean. Taking his sweet time.

"mm. Yeah, lick it off. Lick it good. Don't be shy," He pushed Sora's head deep into the blondes ass trying to make his tongue dive down his entrance. Mission accomplished. Roxas moaned at the anal blowjob bucking backwards toward the burnet's head.

Riku sat and watch as his best friend continued to shove the burnet's head into the blondes ass and the blonde just bucking back and moaning his dick resetting with another session of needed release. Riku licked his lips and connected them with the blonde's.

Kissing Roxas was much different from kissing Sora. For one Roxas's were point blank aggressive. His tongue fought viciously for dominance not too mention it wasn't just the oral organ at work but his teeth and lips. Not what he was use to but it was hot nonetheless.

Sora, when opportunity struck to look over rather than stare at a peachy ass, noticed the two's hot kiss and moaned grabbing Roxas dick and mimicking the same treatment he had give him and added in a little scrotum licking as an extra. Roxas disconnected the kiss to gasp sharply and Riku took the moment to attack his column marking over already bruised areas made by the red head.

"AH!" Sora practically screamed when he felt an intrusion from his backside. He turned to find Axel Fucking him from behind his hands fondling his balls. He thrust at a smooth pace his entrance already slick from Riku's own deploy of seed. "Oh…God…Axel…faster…"

Riku also occupied his newly aroused member with Roxas's mouth holding onto his spikes as he licked and sucked to length seductively, blue orbs never leaving his green ones.

How did it end up like this?

The four of them becoming one? When did it happen, where they all set shady stories and suspicions aside and decided for fuck one another?

Axel came within Sora after letting him riding him, which surprising he seemed to be a pro out. His small little hips slapping against his pelvis as Axel stroked him to climax. Riku took Roxas doggy style which he seemed to enjoy. He seemed the type, Roxas, to be kinky and do any degrading position as long as if felt good as hell. He groaned and moaned and grunted that almost resembled a dog and sent Riku over the edge himself following soon afterwards.

The four took a break panting and breathing heavily. Sweat glistened in the still lighted room. Roxas and Sora switch mates, preferring the other's company to their currents. Riku settled into his bed Sora curling beside him arms wrapped around his stomach as his head rested on his firm strong chest. While Roxas plopped down with Axel as he turned off the lamp.

It was suppose to be a time for rest and sleep but even still, the Red and Yellow couple insisted with one more private go around within their own sex playground. Riku stroked the burnet's hair as he drifted into sleep listening to soft moans and creaking springs.

*******

"Come on Sora hurry up!" Roxas hissed at the boy who still sat in bed with Riku stroking his sliver locks. He himself was rummaging in Axel's many pockets looking for his loot. "Maybe…"

Roxas turned toward the boy. "Maybe we shouldn't. I mean, they were really good to us Roxy."

"So is every sucker we let fuck us. Now get your ass in gear we got to scat before they wake up."

It was 3 in the morning.

The average time the to scammers usually got away after robbing stranger for their cash after a night of tiring sex. They had been doing it for 3 years now.

The story they fed to Riku was not a lie, by no means. Sora really was molested by his cousin Cloud and thrown out when he wouldn't blow him up while driving. Roxas followed and Cloud jet, never to be seen by the two again. At first they were terrified, no money, no shelter and worst: No tickets to see Tainted & Corrupt!!!

It took the clever mind of Roxas to come up with some plan in getting quick cash. It was simple, find clearly older men, bait them into sharing a room, let them screw 'em, and rob 'em blind as they slept. What could they do the next day? Say two boys, two non legal boys they'd fuck the night before robbed them blind? They'd be prosecuted for child molestation.

It was shady and Sora was never 100% with the idea but they went through with it. And it work! Every time! When they fled the police never came looking for the duo. After scoring 500 big ones in one night, the boys enjoyed the concert and began living in the next Hotel over, renting it out every time a heist was successful.

It was how they lived, how they survived. But Sora, after experiencing a night with Riku he didn't want the lifestyle anymore. Never before had anyone ask if it hurt him, not even when he lost his innocence on that traumatizing night. They went right ahead and pounded him even as tears pour from his eyes and blood dripped from his ass.

"I don't want to steal from them Roxy."

Roxas, after successfully locating the pyro's wallet turned to his accomplice. "What?"

"I don't want to steal from them Roxy." He repeated his eyes set dead on his friends identical ones.

"Sora, don't do this to me. Not now! How else will we get by?"

"I, I want to stay with Riku."

Roxas expression turned to that of shock and disgust. "Do you honestly thinks he wants your ass? He's just-""DON'T!" He whispered loudly, stirring the said man slightly. When he settled down again Sora began again, "Don't say he's just like everyone else, cuz he's NOT Roxas! And neither is he!" He pointed a finger at the oldest of the group. Roxas sneered at the red head. "You know you love him Roxas. You want to be his don't you?"

"No."

"Liar."

The two gazed at each other intently.

"If you have no feelings for him why did I hear you beg him for sex and hour ago. For the 4th time today?"

He got him there. Roxas didn't want to admit it but he did feel something strongly for the man. There was something about him that drove him to be more adventurous and fun.

"Do…do you really think they'll keep us?" The blonde whispered.

Sora smiled. "No doubt about it! They're not like everyone else Roxy."

Roxas sat on the floor for a long while thinking. The red head's wallet in his hands his accomplice in bed. He sighed and put the wallet back. "Fine." He crawled back in bed with the Red head who awoke half dazed, "Who-what?" The blonde hushed him softly and kissed his lips settling back with his head on his chest.

Sora smiled and lay back down alongside Riku as well. "Riku?"

The older teen, snuffed in reply. "Can…can we be together? Forever. You and me, and live happily ever after?"

There was no response and Sora's heart sank till he felt himself being pulled on top of the platinum blonde straddling his hips as he looked down into green orbs.

"Only if you want to."

The teen blushed and nodded, the only response he could think of at a time like this. Riku leaned up and kissed him softly before pulling him softly down to rest on his chest.

"Okay then."

Once the steady rhythm of his heart beat and breathing came to be a sign of slumber Sora also fell into the hands of the Sandman. But not before hearing a whisper.

"Axel? Baby do me again please."

And the spring symphony starting up again.

*****

CS: GOD! There! Done! Jeez, I'd thought it would never end. Sorry for the suckiness of the yaoi. I'm better at writing them. This was one of my worst I think, but maybe because it was a foursome, and I have NO IDEA HOW THAT REALLY WORKS. All well, tell me what you think. I HOPE you like it. I enjoyed the end, it was mushy sweetness. My body's tired and Sore from encore prac. So yeah. Thnx for reading.

Special thnx to DeadlyFlowerX3, Nami chan XIV, and DarkBlueKitsune *Awesome name by the way* for being the first to comment and read. Arigatou.

Remember R&R!


End file.
